House of Sobieski
Sobieski}} The House of Sobieski (plural: Sobiescy, feminine form: Sobieska) of Janina coat of arms were a magnate family of Polish nobility in the 16th and 17th centuries. History According to the family's legend, disproved by modern historians, it traced its lineage to Polish duke, Leszek II the Black. Another family legend said, that they were the descendants of Duke Sobiesław, the son of Leszko III, a legendary ruler of the Popielids dynasty. The family reached height of its power and importance in late 16th and 17th centuries, when one of its members were elected King of Poland: John III Sobieski (Jan III Sobieski). The last male member of the branch of the family that begun with John's grandfather, Marek Sobieski, in the 16th century, was Jakub Ludwik Sobieski (1667–1737). Coat of Arms The Sobieski family used the Janina Coat of Arms and their motto was: "Vel cum hoc, vel super hoc". .]] 220px|right|thumb|Jan III Sobieski, the victor of the [[Battle of Chocim.]] , a constellation created by Jan Heweliusz to commemorate the victory of the Polish forces led by King Jan III Sobieski in the Battle of Vienna.]] Image:Coat of Arms of Jan Sobieski as king of Poland.svg|Coat of Arms of Jan III Sobieski as the King of Poland File:Sobieski Crown.PNG|Portrayal of Sobieski's royal crown, Gdańsk. Notable members Palaces image:Żółkiew - Kolegiata pw. św. Wawrzyńca 01.JPG|St. Lawrence's Church in Żółkiew. Mausoleum of the Żółkiewski and Sobieski family image:PalaceWilanow.jpg|Wilanów Palace, Warsaw Famous descendants Among the descendants of John III Sobieski were one Holy Roman Emperor (simultaneously one King of Bohemia and one King of Germany), seven Kings of Saxony (simultaneously one Duke of Warsaw), one King of Bavaria, two Kings of Italy (simultaneously one Emperor of Ethiopia and one King of the Albanians), one Tsar of Bulgaria, one Emperor of Austria (simultaneously one King of Hungary), one Queen consort of Spain and one titular Queen consort of England, Ireland and Scotland. Tree * John III Sobieski, married Marie Casimire Louise de La Grange d'Arquien ** Theresa Kunegunda Sobieska, married Maximilian II Emanuel, Elector of Bavaria *** Charles VII, Holy Roman Emperor **** Duchess Maria Antonia of Bavaria ***** Frederick Augustus I of Saxony ***** Anthony of Saxony ***** Maximilian, Hereditary Prince of Saxony, married Princess Carolina of Parma (descendant of King Stanisław I Leszczyński) ****** Princess Maria Anna of Saxony (1799–1832) ******* Archduchess Auguste Ferdinande of Austria ******** Ludwig III of Bavaria ******* Frederick Augustus II of Saxony ******* John of Saxony ******** Princess Elisabeth of Saxony ********* Margherita of Savoy ********** Victor Emmanuel III of Italy *********** Umberto II of Italy ************ Giovanna of Italy ************* Simeon Saxe-Coburg-Gotha ******** Albert of Saxony ******** George, King of Saxony ********* Frederick Augustus III of Saxony ********* Princess Maria Josepha of Saxony (1867–1944) ********** Charles I of Austria ******* Maria Josepha Amalia, Queen of Spain ** James Louis Sobieski *** Maria Clementina Sobieska (titular Queen consort of England, Ireland and Scotland) References External links *The Beginnings of the Career of the Sobieski Family at the Wilanów Palace Museum Category:House of Sobieski